


Debrief

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Series: Naughty, Naughty - A Tseng/Reno Discipline Collection [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Sadism, Spanking, This is an enema fic, You Have Been Warned, dubcon, writing lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: When Reno returns from a mission in a well-fucked state, Tseng finds a way to kill two birds with one stone - cleaning up the mess and teaching Reno a hard lesson in the same stroke.(This is a (clean) enema fic. Don't like it, don't click. You have been warned.)
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Naughty, Naughty - A Tseng/Reno Discipline Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Debrief

Tseng more or less saw this coming from a mile away. As soon as he saw Roche’s name on the mission draft right next to Reno’s, he knew this was the direction things were going. There was really nothing he could do about it - none of the other Turks were viable substitutes for Reno on this mission; his skill set was clearly the best match. Tseng had tried to talk Lazard out of this combination - he’d practically begged him to pick a different SOLDIER for this. Anyone but Roche. But no… Lazard had been insistent, for whatever reason.

And now, as Tseng watched Reno shakily dismount Roche’s motorcycle and limp his way over, he knew his suspicions were spot-on.

“Hey, chief,” Reno said slowly. He sounded out-of-breath and distinctly guilty, and he failed to look Tseng in the eyes as he addressed him. 

“Welcome back,” Tseng said, eyes narrowed. Oh yes, those two had certainly been misbehaving on the clock. If Reno’s uncharacteristically meek appearance wasn’t enough to prove it, then the shit-eating grin on Roche’s face was. Someday, Tseng was going to get that SOLDIER cornered and give him his own lesson in respecting Turk property, but until then, all that Tseng had to focus on was Reno.

“Come on,” the director said shortly, turning on his heel, “We’re debriefing immediately today.”

“Uh… Can I run to the restroom first?” Reno asked. He was already taking a step in that direction, but Tseng cut him off.

“No. I said ‘immediately,’ and I meant it. Hopefully I’ll find that everything went well, and you can be on your way quickly.”

The look on Reno’s face held a visage of fear. Normally he could hide that pretty well, but the fact that he slipped today was just more evidence in the pile. SOLDIER cum was laced with traces of mako, and Reno always got a little cloudy-headed when he had traces of the stuff in his system. It wasn’t enough to poison, even in large amounts, but it still had a visible effect on the redhead. 

Tseng and Reno walked down to Tseng’s office in silence. Judging by the look on Reno’s face, Tseng could tell that he already knew he was caught.

_____________________________________

  
  


Reno did indeed already know. 

It seemed so worth it at the time - fucking Roche while seated on the bike, right at the end of their mission together. As far as the company was concerned, the objective was a resounding success, and so it seemed fair to celebrate a little bit. 

However, this was not the first time that Tseng had told Reno to knock it off. 

_ “I don’t care who you have sex with outside of work,” _ Tseng had said last time,  _ “But you can’t do that on the clock. The next time I catch the two of you doing something like that, you’re going to be punished severely.” _

Reno had figured he could get away with this one today if he was careful - but they’d forgotten to pack the mako-resistant condoms. Reno had agreed to continue anyway, against his better judgement - he wanted Roche’s cock inside of him so badly. But now he was feeling the effects of the mako and how it dulled his inhibitions just a bit - enough to cause him to give himself away to his boss. He’d thought that if he could just get to the restroom first, he could clean himself up and take care of it, but it was too late now. 

Reno followed Tseng into the director’s office. He was already on his way toward one of Tseng’s office chairs (where he usually sat for debriefs), but nearly bumped into Tseng as he suddenly stopped short and turned around.

“Pants down,” Tseng ordered curtly, wasting no time.

“What?” Reno said, attempting to process what he’d been asked to do.

“Pull down your pants and underwear, and turn around,” Tseng narrowed his eyes further as he clarified the instruction.

Reno balked for a few seconds, hesitating just a little too long for his boss. Tseng reached down and pantsed Reno, yanking his underwear along with them to his ankles. A sharp slap on the ass made Reno yip, but got him turned around without any more waiting.

“Ohhhh…” Reno winced and moaned as he felt his boss’s gloved fingers push their way inside of him. They probed around for a few seconds, then withdrew, dripping cum. Tseng sighed deeply.

“I thought I was very clear when I told you not to mess around on the job anymore, Reno,” Tseng shook his head.

“S-Sorry, chief,” Reno stuttered out, trying to keep himself under control. He had been left highly sensitive after his romp with Roche, and Tseng’s fingers were building a new layer of arousal within him. He didn’t get to revel in it long, however, as he felt Tseng grab his arm and begin to lead him off.

“You  _ will _ be sorry,” Tseng said lowly, “Come here - bathroom, now. I’m not about to let you just drip all over my chair. You need a cleanout.”

Reno felt a blush ring through his cheeks. He wasn’t unaccustomed to being dragged to Tseng’s office bathroom, but it never made the experience any less humiliating. He hoped that Tseng was at least going to give him the autonomy to clean himself up before starting whatever punishment he had in mind. He whined and wiggled as they walked.

Once Reno was stood in front of the sink, Tseng released him. The two men locked eyes in the mirror for a moment - Tseng’s eyes burned holes through Reno, and the pout on the redhead’s face was more embarrassing than it should’ve been. As they stared, Tseng took a deep breath, then turned to step out of the room.

“Stay there,” he instructed, “Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

Reno gazed downward into the sink and tried to imagine what he was going to be in for. The bathroom suggested that perhaps Tseng was going to wash his mouth out with soap, but Reno knew that his boss preferred punishments that fit the crimes - that wouldn’t make a whole lot of sense. Maybe Tseng had really just brought him in here to clean him up first, and then they’d return to the office proper for the real punishment. That seemed most likely.

Or, at least, it did, until Tseng stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Hands behind your back,” he instructed. His voice sounded much more neutral and calm now, and Reno obeyed as Tseng began to arrange things. Reno felt a pair of leather cuffs secure his wrists, locking them in place before being chased with a pair of thigh cuffs, a similar sensation that locked around his mid-thighs. Interesting that Tseng would choose that and not ankle cuffs, but it made enough sense - Reno’s pants had his ankles fairly well-secured for the moment. The thigh and wrist cuffs were attached to one another via a hogtie strap, fully limiting Reno’s movement. He was stuck now, at the mercy of whatever Tseng had planned. And with that in mind, Reno watched his boss’s motions with rapt attention.

Tseng knelt down and opened one of the sink cabinets. When he rose back up, he set something down on the counter: a black rubber object, with a bulbous sphere on one end, tapering into a thin and hollow plastic tip.

An enema bulb.

Reno felt his heart leap into his throat. He’d given himself plenty of enemas before, but the thought of being given one by his boss was beyond mortifying. Immediately, he tried to turn and run, but he could hardly shuffle around - the straps had him trapped in place. He pulled as hard as he could against them, but they didn’t budge - secured so tightly, trying to wiggle out of them was fruitless.

“Stop fussing, Reno,” Tseng said, casually as ever. He turned on the sink tap and let the water run, warming it until steam rose into the air. He placed a sizable bowl in the basin of the sink and allowed it to start filling up, then dropped a fresh bar of soap into the hot water and began mixing it with his gloved hand.

“You’re fuckin’ crazy,” Reno said, his fear cutting clarity through the mako mindfog, “If you think I’m gonna let you put that inside of me, then you’re out of your damn mind!”

“I told you last time that there would be severe consequences if I caught you breaking this rule again,” Tseng’s voice was matter-of-fact, “All that mako impacts your productivity, so you leave me no choice but to make sure that it’s fully washed away.”

“No,” Reno growled, pulling harder at his restraints in desperation, “Fuck you… If you put anything up my ass right now, I’ll make your life a living hell for the next week, I swear t- OW!”

A sharp, wet slap came down on Reno’s ass, cutting him off suddenly. Tseng saw no need to stop there, and continued to spank Reno at full force for a minute, causing the redhead to shout and cry out. With his wet gloves, the smacks hurt that much more, and it swiftly drove Reno into genuine remorse for his hubris. When Tseng stopped, he returned his attention to the bowl, rubbing at the bar of soap to form suds and turn the water an opaque, milky-white color.

“I could tack on a paddling or a mouthsoaping, if that’s what you’re after,” Tseng said, “We’ll do this every day if we have to, until I see your behavior improve. You’re better off just taking your punishment like a man and getting it over with.”

Reno had little response to that. Tseng was right - if he kept challenging his boss, he was just going to end up fired. Cooperating to the best of his ability was really going to make this as painless as possible. Might as well just steel himself and get through it - but that was much easier said than done. Reno could feel a deep sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, and a horrible feeling of impending humiliation. 

Tseng broke off Reno’s train of thought as he turned off the faucet and lifted the bowl out of the sink, placing it on the counter. The director moved around Reno, grabbing a towel on his way to lower the toilet lid and sit down. Tseng spread the towel over his slacks, then looked up expectantly at Reno.

“Come on,” he sighed, “Let’s get this over with.”

Reno glared angrily at his boss, but his options were severely limited. He could either grit his teeth and comply, or he could attempt to make a break for it. With the cuffs in place, he’d be caught and rerouted before he could even make it out of Tseng’s office. Hanging his head low, Reno shuffled toward his boss’s lap. When he was close enough, Tseng grabbed his waist and pulled him down, shifting him into position with his ass high up in the air and shoes hanging below the countertop. 

Reno couldn’t see anything, but he could hear a whoosh of air and then a gushing noise as Tseng depressed and filled the enema bulb with his first dose of soapy water. Reno squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe deeply as Tseng turned back toward him and touched the tip of the syringe to Reno’s asshole.

“Are you ready to begin?” Tseng asked. Reno trembled and swallowed hard before he finally managed to spit out the words.

“Yes, Sir.”

Not even a beat passed between Reno closing his mouth and Tseng gently pressing the tip inside. The leftover lube and cum provided enough lubricant for the nozzle, and it slid in effortlessly. With little fanfare, Tseng squeezed it - not too fast, but deliberately, keeping the pressure consistent. 

“Oh, fuuuuck…” Reno felt the water flow into him, running deep at this angle. He could feel the heat as it moved and pooled. He jumped slightly as Tseng moved, pulling the tip back out and promptly refilling, making that same watery sound. Reno barely had a few seconds of reprieve before he felt the tip against him again, getting no warning this time before Tseng pressed it inside and squeezed. Another dose of hot soapsuds rushed in, and Reno cringed at the sensation.

The third dose was prepped and squeezed inside, and it was at that point that Reno started to feel distinctly full. He was forced to focus, finding that now he had to put effort into holding the liquid.

“Ugh… Boss, I-I think I’m full…” he groaned, “Please let me up.”

“You’re not even close to full yet, Reno,” Tseng said, refilling the bulb for round four, “You’re going to take at least three more doses. Are you cramping? If you start to cramp, we can pause and let your stomach settle.”

“I’m fine,” Reno spat, “Hurry up and get it over with, then.” 

Tseng wordlessly responded by pressing the tip in again and squeezing, causing Reno to whimper as the fullness was compounded. As Tseng refilled the bulb again, Reno suddenly felt the first wave of cramping come over him. He gritted his teeth and hissed in a sharp breath at the pain, throwing his head back and wiggling as much as his restraints allowed.

“Sit still,” Tseng said, rubbing Reno’s back, “It will hurt more if you don’t relax.”

Reno had given himself enemas, but never had he given himself more than a bulb at a time. The cramps were a foreign sensation to him, as was the bloated fullness, and it felt like his own personal hell. He tried desperately to listen to Tseng’s advice and relax, but relaxing too much could mean accidentally releasing the water. Reno didn’t want to find out what Tseng would do to him if that happened.

After a moment, the cramp subsided, and Tseng resumed, giving Reno the last two bulbs of water. Reno was sweating and trembling from the heat and exertion, his skin flushed a mottled red. He groaned lowly as Tseng withdrew the bulb for the last time, but he leapt as he felt something new touch his ass.

“Relax,” Tseng warned, “This will help.”

Reno wasn’t sure why he trusted him, but he did as asked, relaxing enough to let the object slip inside. Fuck, it was  _ big _ . Once inside of him, it was tolerable, but the process of getting it in wasn’t very fun - especially since it caused another cramp. Reno tried to breathe through things, but was quickly broken down again as the thing inside of him shifted - and  _ grew _ .

“Ah! What the fuck?!” Reno snapped, trying to crane his neck to see what Tseng was doing. The object shifted again, and Reno cried out. The pressure felt unbearable.

“Calm down - it’s an inflatable plug,” Tseng explained, keeping his demeanor steady, “It’s going to help you hold it.”

“Hold it?!”

“Yes - You’re going to hold it for ten minutes, and then I’ll help you up.”

“NO! No, no Tseng, please - it hurts so much, please take it out… Fuck, no, pleeease…” Reno was quickly reduced to begging, his desperation to be released peaking as the cramps gripped him from the inside out. The soap was making its presence known now, increasing the frequency and intensity of the cramps as the enema slowly made its way deeper. The heat of the water raised Reno’s core temperature, and he felt as though he had a fever. The horrid sensations, combined with Tseng’s apparent apathy for his pleading, drew tears to Reno’s eyes, and he found himself crying against his will as he wilted in defeat. 

The only solace that Reno could find was the comfort that Tseng’s lap provided. When the begging ceased and gave way to tears, Tseng began to gently touch Reno, rubbing his back and his sides as best he could to provide a tiny bit of relief. He knew the position made the discomfort worse, so this was the least that Tseng could do to comfort Reno. Gentle, soft words of encouragement also weren’t unwelcome, giving him updates each minute that passed so he could accurately count them down. Reno felt dizzy, but eventually the tears stalled out and he relaxed into the gentle petting, drawing every bit of comfort that he could from it all. 

The ten minutes passed at an agonizing pace, but they did eventually come to an end. Reno was light-headed by the time Tseng unhooked the hogtie restraint, leaving the cuffs still secured. The director helped Reno carefully stand and lean forward before removing the plug and opening the lid of the toilet, allowing Reno to sit. 

It felt like the light at the end of the tunnel was right in front of him. Reno could already feel the freedom that regaining control of his body would bring. But he wasn’t there yet.

Tseng made no moves to leave the bathroom. In fact, he bent down to the sink cabinet again.

“Ts-Tseng…” Reno whined, his legs shaking, “Get out. Please.”

“We’re not done yet, Reno,” Tseng replied, back to his monotone voice, “Go ahead. You’ve earned your reprieve.”

“N-No… I can’t go if you’re here,” Reno begged. The pressure inside him was immense, and every fiber of his being screamed to let go, but he wouldn’t let it happen yet. Not in front of Tseng. The humiliation would be too much.

“Then I guess you’ll have to take your second enema right on top of the first,” Tseng said with a small shrug. He rose from beneath the counter with a proper enema bag in hand, one with a long hose and plug-shaped nozzle. Once he was properly standing, he turned the sink tap back on and began adjusting the water temperature.

Reno fought back with everything he had, but it was inevitable. As soon as he began to let go, the sensation of relief began to take him over. Though the soap stung like fire, all thoughts of humiliation were forgotten and immense pleasure swept Reno’s body, allowing him to completely relax and savor the feeling of emptiness that he was left with. The sink tap honestly helped a lot, masking the embarrassing sound of rushing water that otherwise would’ve been the only sound in the room. Reno sighed deeply, reveling in his regained ability to take deep breaths unimpeded.

Tseng turned off the tap, which reminded Reno that he wasn’t alone. His eyes had been closed in bliss, but now they burst open to the view of Tseng standing over him, enema bag in hand.

“Ready?” Tseng asked.

“No, boss - please. I don’t need another. I’ve learned my lesson - seriously.”

“Whether you’ve learned your lesson or not, we still need to rinse the soap out. It will make you sick if it stays there,” Tseng said, unyielding. Reno hung his head again, hating himself for giving in, but also not wanting this day to carry any more consequences with it. He stood, allowed Tseng to lock the hogtie back onto the cuffs, and whimpered as he let himself be taken over his boss’s lap once again.

“This enema is a bit larger than the last one,” Tseng said as he gently inserted the lubed nozzle into Reno’s ass, “So I want you to tell me when you start to cramp. I’ll pause the flow and let you recover for a moment, but you’re not getting let up again until you’ve taken the entire bag. Are you ready?”

Reno fought back his protests tooth and nail. No amount of begging was going to save him now - he’d made the mistake, and now he had to pay the price. The faster they got this over with, the better. He took one last deep breath and nodded.

_ Click _ . Tseng released the valve that clamped the tube, and Reno yelped as he felt the water begin to enter him again. He’d been expecting something warm, but instead he could feel that this water was quite cool. The pressure increased much more rapidly this time around, and got even worse as Tseng held the bag a little higher over Reno’s back. Hardly ten seconds in, the first wave of cramps rocked Reno’s body, and Tseng clamped the tube.

“Just relax,” Tseng said softly. Reno was having none of it.

“Why did you stop?” he snapped.

“You were in pain,” Tseng said firmly, “If you cramp up, then we need to pause. You could get injured otherwise.”

Reno groaned in frustration and let his head swing back down. In all honesty, the pause had helped immensely - the cramp had subsided quickly. But Reno wasn’t about to admit that. 

“Just get on with it already,” he hissed, “I’ll be fine.”

But Tseng didn’t listen to him - he sat perfectly still until he heard Reno’s breathing slow and even out, and only then did the clamp click open once again and the water began to flow.

Reno fought desperately against the urge to pause things, wanting to be done and gone as quickly as he possibly could, but he eventually had to give in to his body’s demands. The cool water had a similar effect to the soap, making the cramps come on faster and hurt more, so Reno relinquished his pride and called for a pause every few minutes.

Salvation came in the sound of the bag gurgling empty. Gods, he’d done it - he’d taken the whole bag. It was agony, but it was done now.

“Stay still,” Tseng said quietly, laying down the bag and swapping it for something else, “Hold it in.”

Reno held his breath, focusing as he felt Tseng remove the nozzle from within him. Almost immediately, however, he felt something else against his asshole.

“Huh? No!” Reno pleaded, gasping as the inflatable plug slid back into him and was blown back up. Tseng made it even larger this time around, ensuring a tight seal to keep all the water inside. Reno bit back tears - the pressure was absolutely unbearable, and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to hold out like this. But even as he finally relaxed and attempted to push back against the plug, he found that he couldn’t get relief if he tried. It took effort not to cry.

“Stand up,” Tseng said softly. Reno hadn’t even noticed Tseng remove the hogtie or cuffs, but now he felt himself move a little more freely. He was glad to get off his boss’s lap, relieving at least some of the pressure from his abdomen. He stepped backwards and caught sight of himself in the mirror. His jaw dropped - gods, he nearly looked pregnant! The shape of his distended stomach looked wrong on his skinny frame. 

“Pull up your pants,” Tseng ordered, pulling Reno back to reality.

“What?” Reno balked. Tseng didn’t answer, instead walking right back out into his office and returning a few seconds later with a piece of loose-leaf lined paper and a pencil. 

“You’re going to write me two pages of lines while you hold that,” Tseng said, “So pull up your pants, and let’s get to your desk. The faster you cooperate, the sooner you can finish up.”

Reno winced. Tseng had a point. He tried to reach down to grab his pants, but bending made the pressure far worse. Reno whimpered and let a few tiny choked sobs escape his chest before finally having to straighten himself out again.

“Help,” he croaked, barely managing to keep his composure as another wave of cramps rocked him. Tseng took pity on him and leaned down, pulling Reno’s underwear and pants back into a position that he could reach them from. Reno slowly adjusted his clothing - he could barely get his underwear pulled up, having to settle for buttoning everything up below his belly.

“Come on,” Tseng said, already walking back toward the Turks’ office space. Reno trudged along behind him, feeling vaguely like a water balloon as he moved. Every step was agony, and nothing he could do would bring him any relief.

Tseng slid the door to the office open, drawing attention from Elena and Rude, who were hard at work inside. When Reno came in, looking far worse for wear, they both paused their projects to watch him struggle to make his way to his desk. 

“Two full pages - and I want them neat. Don’t rush, because if I can’t read them, you’ll do them again. Your line is, ‘I will not fornicate while on the clock and allow my urges to hamper my productivity.’ Bring it to me when you’re done.”

Tseng turned on his heel and swept back out of the room, leaving Reno and his teammates alone to their tasks. Reno winced and did his very best to look okay, but it was difficult in his current less-than-okay state. 

“Reno?” Elena said quietly, “Are… you alright?” Fuck, just what Reno had been trying to avoid.

“I’m fine,” he grumbled, continuing to scratch away at the paper, “Just… have a stomachache, that’s all…” He was quite thankful for the high edge of the desk concealing his distended gut. The silver lining of it all was that the cool water had come up to body temperature, so it wasn’t causing such vicious cramps any longer. 

It took Reno fifteen minutes to get through all the lines, front and back. He hated when Tseng picked long lines like this - each line took up two rows. When Reno finally finished, he dropped the pencil on the desktop and tried to steel himself to stand up. It wasn’t going to be easy, and he had to wait for a moment as another wave of cramping came and went, but finally he managed to get himself upright and trudged his way to Tseng’s office, ignoring the stares from Rude and Elena as he went. 

“Sir?” Reno poked his head through the open doorway.

“Finished?” Tseng said, holding his hand out. Reno slowly made his way to his boss’s desk and handed him the filled sheet. Tseng gave it a quick look-over, then nodded.

“Alright, good work,” he said, “Come over here and pull your pants down. Let me remove the plug, and then you can go relieve yourself.”

Reno couldn’t get there fast enough. He didn’t even have the mind to blush as he presented himself to his boss, and just as soon as the plug was deflated, he focused in to keep from letting go too early. Reno ran straight to the bathroom, pausing only long enough to close and lock the door before finally getting the relief he’d needed. It was borderline orgasmic at this point, honestly - though as soon as he had that thought, Reno pinched himself for it. No way was he about to develop a kink for enemas. Today was enough hell as it was. 

When Reno was finished, he stepped meekly out of the bathroom and stood in front of Tseng’s desk, chin lowered and hands behind his back. He looked sorry as hell.

“Reno,” Tseng said, “Every time you break that rule from now on, we’ll be repeating this punishment. From the lines you wrote, I can already see that promptly washing out that mako had a beneficial effect on your productivity, so it’ll be an enema any time I catch you messing around on the job. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Reno winced at the mere thought of having to go through this grueling process again. 

“Good. You’re dismissed,” Tseng said, waving Reno from his office.

Reno dragged his feet as he returned to the main office space, having a seat back at his desk. He slumped forward and rested his head in his arms, relishing the feeling of bending at the waist without immense pain.

Now to find a way to tell Roche that he was never going to be risking this again - without revealing all the humiliating details.

**Author's Note:**

> Mods are asleep - post depraved fic
> 
> Most of my fics happen because I see something and it just fuckin possesses my body and I wake up about seven hours later to a 5k word fic. This work is one of those fics.
> 
> This is definitely more intense than most of the other stuff I've written. If you are here, I hope you enjoyed this <3 Leave a comment or kudo if you did!
> 
> And most importantly - this is NOT a guide to safe kink play. Do NOT attempt any of the activities described in this fic. For the purposes of this verse, all characters depicted are in established relationship dynamics with safewords in play.


End file.
